


One Shot Series: Sad Time Edition

by RynLangley, UndertaleSinBin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, Papyrus Being A Jerk, Sadness, Sans Needs A Hug, more tags and characters added as we go, sans doesn't get a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLangley/pseuds/RynLangley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleSinBin/pseuds/UndertaleSinBin
Summary: This is where I will be posting all of my stories that deal with things such as fontcest, selfcest, and death/violence.  There may also be stories included on here that were later made friendlier and put on my other account.  Special thanks goes to tomanonuniverse for helping me find the courage to post these fics!Enjoy!





	1. Sans's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Underfell Sans finally confesses to his brother.

“i love you.”

The words left his mouth before he could even think about holding them in. Sans’s eyelights disappeared as he noticed how Boss froze suddenly at the words. He was getting ready to speak up again, try to play it off as a joke, when Boss broke the silence.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?” Sans shrunk back a bit and he began rubbing his hands together while looking at the ground. Boss stomped over and roughly raised Sans’s face until he was looking right at him.

“WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?” Sans swallowed nervously with a light blush on his cheeks.  
“i-i love you, boss. more than a brother should.” Sans answered as he tried to read his brother’s reactions. Boss stared for a few seconds, then his face twisted into a grimace.

“DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU’RE WORTHY OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?” He started ranting as he released Sans’s jaw. Sans fell to the floor with a soft thud and just stared at his brother. He brought his hand up to clutch at his chest as Boss continued.

“YOU’RE LAZY, YOU ALWAYS FALL ASLEEP AT YOUR POST, AND YOU WON’T EVEN PICK UP YOUR FUCKING SOCK!” He kicked said sock into the air. “YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING MY BROTHER. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I’D EVER LOVE YOU?” Sans felt tears pooling up in his sockets as his brother ranted while pacing around the room. Each word felt like another knife stabbed into his soul. 

“GET YOUR ASS UP TO YOUR ROOM! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN UNTIL MORNING!” Boss stood Sans up by grabbing his neck, then shoved him in the direction of the stairs. Once he was in his sparsely furnished room, he let the tears fall. He sobbed as quietly as he could out of fear of what would happen to him if Boss heard him. His soul ached horribly.

“of course he wouldn’t love me. who would want such a useless person?” A quiet cracking could barely be heard over Sans’s sobs and whispers. He curled up into a ball on his mattress, begging for this to not be true. The pain in his chest grew stronger and stronger as he cried. Sans’s eyes began to slip closed as his tears began to lessen. Sans fell into a heavy sleep, dreaming of a world that wasn’t ‘kill or be killed’, where he and Boss could be happy together and not have to look over their shoulders anymore.

In the morning when Boss came to wake Sans up like always, all that greeted the Captain was a dusty jacket.  
 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens after Sans left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still learning how to write for these characters, so I may not have done them justice.
> 
> Punctuation Guide:  
> ‘thoughts’ “dialogue”

Papyrus watched as his brother walked quickly up the stairs, almost tripping over his shoelaces. After he heard the door click shut, he sighed and sat down on their worn green couch. His brother’s words buzzed around in his skull, refusing to be quieted. When he joined the Royal Guard, he learned rather quickly that showing any kind of affection towards another monster could be used against him. He hated it, but he had to pretend that Sans meant nothing to him. It was the only way he could think of to keep his brother safe. He stopped himself, shaking his head a bit to straighten out his thoughts.

‘NO, THAT IS NOT THE TRUTH ANYMORE, IS IT? I AM CAPTAIN NOW. THAT MEANS THAT MONSTERS WOULD NOT DARE HARM SANS FOR FEAR OF MY RETALIATION. IT IS HOW ALPHYS AND UNDYNE WERE ABLE TO BE TOGETHER WITHOUT TROUBLE!’

Papyrus sighed, stood up, and stretched his arms over his head. Sighing, he made sure all the doors and windows were secured and made his way up the stairs. He found himself walking towards Sans’s closed door, listening to see if he brother was still awake. He stood in front of the simple wooden door, debating on whether or not to call out to his brother. As he put his hand on the knob, he stopped.

‘I SHOULD LET HIM BE FOR TONIGHT. HE BARELY GETS ENOUGH SLEEP AS IT IS. I SHOULD NOT WAKE HIM. I WILL JUST TALK TO HIM IN THE MORNING. YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CONFESS HIS LOVE TO HIS LAZYBONES BROTHER!’

Having made up his mind, he quietly went into his room to try and get some sleep. His soul buzzed happily at the idea of finally being able to show his brother the love he truly felt for him.  
The next morning, Papyrus got out of bed and dressed in record time. He made his way quickly to Sans’s room and knocked on the door.

“SANS! GET UP YOU LAZYBONES! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!” Papyrus waited to hear the usual noises of Sans being startled awake by his enthusiasm, but the room remained silent. His brow bone creased in confusion as he tried again, pounding on the door and shouting for his brother to get up and get ready for the day. When he was once again met with silence, he began to worry slightly.

“I HAVE NEVER KNOWN YOU TO USE THE SILENT TREATMENT, SANS! GET UP AND OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!” He turned the doorknob, surprised to see that the door was unlocked. Papyrus slowly made his way inside, noticing that the room was just as messy as always. He made a mental note to tell Sans to clean his room after his sentry duty was over. The lights were out, but Papyrus could make out the fur of Sans’s jacket as he made his way inside. He reached for the light switch, making a noise of triumph when he flicked the switch and the room was bathed in soft light. Papyrus turned back towards the bed as he began the words he had rehearsed the night before.

“BROTHER, I NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY ACTIONS LAST-” Papyrus’s words got caught in his throat as he took in the pile of silvery dust spilling from under Sans’s favorite jacket. He made his way slowly towards the bed, blinking and rubbing his eyes as if that would make the sight before him disappear. 

“B-BROTHER? SANS? IF THIS IS A JOKE, IT’S NOT FUNNY! COME ON, PLEASE COME OUT, BROTHER! I’M SORRY, AND I WANT TO MAKE IT RIGHT FOR BOTH OF US!” He ran towards the closet and threw it open, hoping Sans had just hidden in there and was trying to pull a very bad prank. He then checked the rest of the room, but there was no place left for him to hide. He had so few things that he could see everything from his place in the center of the bedroom. He walked back to the bed, a shaking hand reaching out to carefully take the jacket in his arms. Beneath it lay a large amount of glittering dust and a single gold tooth. Now that the jacket was not covering it, he could feel Sans’s energy coming from the dust in front of him. Papyrus let out a sob and fell to his knees before the bed. He put his face into the jacket and began to sob openly for the first time since he was a babybones. 

A soft cracking noise could barely be heard over his heartbroken sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my own headcanons for Underfell that I need to actually write out sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will update sporadically, mainly when I'm in the mood for suffering.


End file.
